Birthday Gift
by TheHumanLugia
Summary: Something I wrote spontaniously. Everyone in Starfox is in high school and Fox meets a new kid in the neighborhood.


A/N: I started his one without much of a plan. The whole thing was spontaneous, and I'm surprised at how this is ending up! WARNING: If you do not

Fox Mccloud  
>Age: 16<p>

It's just one more week until Fox's 17th birthday, His parents are planning something for him, and trying to cover it up. That's what any parent would do right? But what if…By pure chance, Fox ends up with something he will treasure more than just one birthday?

The bell rang. It's single note pierced fox's sensitive ears and roused him from his sleep. How he was able to go this long in class asleep was unreal. He gathered his things and walked out the door to the crowded hallway.

A familiar blue bird clapped his hand on the vulpine's shoulder. "Hey man, you have a nice sleep" The avian sneered playfully. Falco Lombardi: the potty mouthed, smart ass, tough guy in the class and Fox's best friend.

"Eh" Fox responded. He was still slightly groggy. He hadn't been able to sleep the past few days, not very well at least.

"Hey, you should be happy. It's almost your birthday isn't it? Come on, smile!" The avian used his hands to make fox's cheeks perk up to attempt a smile. The two walked out the school doors and climbed on to the bus and took their regular seat.  
>"Hey Falco?" The vulpine finally spoke to him.<br>"Yep?"  
>"Fuck homework today, whataya say we just crash at your place for the weekend?"<br>Falco laughed. "Yeah sure, my parents are never there anyway. Hey fox, don't look nut I think you have a girl staring at you."

True to Falco's word; Fox saw a blue Vixen gazing in his direction from the reflection in the buses from mirror. "Yeah" Fox whispered to his friend "I see her. That's Krystal, just so you know."

Falco laughed out loud as the bus pulled onto Their Street. It seemed ironic that the two lived not only in the same neighborhood, but on the same street as well. Fox had Falco had been in trouble several times for sneaking over to each other's houses.

They hopped off the bus and began walking from the bus stop to the Lombardi household. The vulpine's ears twitched as he saw a Lupine perched in a tree. The wolf was watching them closely as they came up to Falco's doorstep. The two headed inside; with the Vulpine looking back at the unknown canine. Their eyes met for a second, and then Fox was half dragged through the door.

"Home sweet home." Falco murmured in disappointment. He tossed his bag roughly into the corner of the living room and plopped onto the couch. "You okay Fox? You've been quiet."

Fox threw his bag off and kicked his shoes off. "Did you see the guy in the tree? Wonder how he got there….Who is he?"

Falco began rummaging through a shelf and pulled two controllers and a game out. The cover had a unhealthy amount of blood smeared across the front. "Kill" was all it said. "I don't know. I think he's the new guy in this place. I heard a kid talking about it at school. Can't remember his name though…You want to play?"

"Yeah sure." Fox plopped on the other side of the couch next to his friend and started up the game. "Not being a pussy or anything, but you know this kind of violent gaming technology isn't really good for you." He laughed when the bird shoved him lightly. "Just saying..."

The next few hours the two engrossed themselves in aimless talking and blood filled gaming. They raided the fridge after they became bored with the pointless gore. Fox's phone buzzed and he picked it up to read a text message from his dad.  
>"Hey kid, I know Falco lives right next door and all, but at least tell us where you are Mkay? Anyways, be home at 11:00 PM on the dot or I'll have to pretend to be pissed and ground you. (For your mom)"<p>

"Anything Important?" Falco gazed over to his friend in question.

"Not really, I gotta be home at 11 though. What Time is it anyway?" Fox asked aloud. He admired how his dad was so understanding and was never the typical asshole parent. His mom was a little different though. Sure she'd get onto Fox sometimes, but she only wanted him to be safe and happy.

"It's- Ah shit! 9:45. My Dad's gonna be home soon."

"Ah, don't worry, I should head out anyway." He picked up his bag and stuffed his shoes inside. Falco's dad didn't exactly like people coming over, invited or not. He didn't want to get his friend in trouble.

"Kay then Fox, See yah. Had fun."

The vulpine laughed. "Yeah, Bye-Bye." Fox headed out the door and walked out of their driveway. It wouldn't take long to walk back home. Fox stopped in his tracks as he saw the same wolf from before; still perched in the tree. Apparently said Wolf knew the Fox was looking. The lupine raised his hand in a casual wave.

Fox hesitated and raised his hand to wave back. He watched as the wolf launched himself from the tree and flipped once before landing smoothly on his feet in front of Fox. He grinned at Fox's unintended look of stupidity. "Hi."  
>Fox couldn't help but shutter at the voice. It seemed so dark that it made him feel uneasy inside.<p>

"Hi, I saw you earlier when I got off the bus…"

The canine raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh…You're…Fox?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Fox's ear flattened; giving him the appearance of a curious child.

The Lupine shrugged "I heard your friend."

Fox couldn't help but ask. "Hey, how'd you do that? Getting up in the tree like that…"

The same fanged grin appeared on the wolf's face. "I may look a little big, but I'm just really active. You should try climbing more…It's actually quite fun."

_Big? This guy's way bigger than I am!_ Fox thought to himself. He had to admit: Seeing him so agile was impressive to say the least.

"So you're the new kid here? What's your name?" Fox grinned a little.

"Wolf O'Donnell. The one and only." Wolf extended his hand out towards Fox.

"Wolf….Well welcome to the neighborhood I guess." Fox shook his hand; instantly feeling small as he did so.

"Nice to know there's some nice people here. Wasn't like this back where I lived." Wolf blinked his eyes.

_Purple eyes? That's not something I've seen before….Kinda pretty. _Fox made a weird face when he realized he thought that. "Really? Why is that?"

Wolf sighed and sat down to lean on the tree. "Well….To be honest, People find me…Intimidating."

Fox sat down on the lawn. "I don't see why. you're nice."

Wolf' eyes shifted as if he were in pain. "Not always…"

Fox realized the discomfort it caused him and decided to change the subject. "So where do you live anyway?"

Wolf gestured over to the opposite direction of Fox's house. "On the other side of the neighborhood. Honestly I'm nervous and my parents made me go out and meet people, you're the first."

Fox looked at the lupine. "Well I'm nice. I Promise. So I guess that means we're gonna be friends?" He grinned a little trying to pass it off as a joke.

Wolf's tail twitched in inner joy. "Thanks Fox. So…seeing as how it's the weekend...Maybe I could come and see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm not really doing anything. That'd be great." Fox took out his phone and stood up. "Holy crap. It's almost 11…"

"Oh, you have a curfew? Don't worry; I think we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow."

"Yeah sure...Well, see you tomorrow Wolf." He waved and walked off towards him house. He heard the lupine whisper something; but he couldn't make it out.

Fox opened the door and closed it quietly before walking into the kitchen. His dad, Known as James, was snoring softly on the couch. Fox covered his mouth to keep from busting out laughing. He ran upstairs to his room and shut the door. "Looks like mom went back to working on the weekends…" He collapsed on his bed and flicked on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found something interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The movie was going through the opening credits and showed a small dragon child curled up in cell sleeping. There was a loud beeping as the walls opened up and a small tray of food was placed in the room before the woman walked off. The child sniffed and draped a wing over her body as she cried softly.

_What happens when you're left with nothing?_

The screen blacked out. "Sir! Subject 43 has escaped from her cell."

The screen flashed to show a metal tray fly across the room.

"No..That can't be. "

_When you are left with nothing but one thing…._

There were several screams as people ran through the halls of the facility.

_The instinct…To kill_

The dragon child looked into the camera with her eyes glowing red with rage.

The screen showed a group of people; a mixture of felines, Avian, and the like.

"Subject 43 may be a child, but don't let her fool you. She can rip you to shreds by _looking_ at you. Stay away from her if you can. Only armor piercing rounds have a chance at wounding her

"What is this?" Fox wondered to himself as he yawned. He watched the first half hour of the movie and then fell asleep thinking about that strange kid he met today: Wolf.


End file.
